


Falsely accused

by slytherdor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Force - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falsely Accused, Finn has an anxiety disorder, Finn is innocent, Finn is sad and rey/poe hate it, Finn is tortured, M/M, NSFW, Other, Poe and Rey are angry, Polyamory, Rescue, Threesome, assholes, false imprisonment, longstanding prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdor/pseuds/slytherdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When prejudice runs deep within the resistance and something goes wrong, everyone is inclined to accuse the ex-storm trooper. His partners won't have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

General Organa often walks into her makeshift office to find several data dumps for her to look at waiting on her desk. Reports from reconnaissance missions, encoded transmissions from her very few spies inside the first order, all things she finds very boring. Her problem is that she's excellent at quickly reading, extrapolating and then acting with surety. This morning, however, there was not only her data dumps but also Major Ematt, standing by her desk looking surly.

When the Major noticed Leia's entrance, he snapped to attention despite the early hour and the bags beneath his eyes.

'General, good morning.'  
'Good morning Major,' replied Leia; somewhat bewildered, 'to what to I owe this early morning pleasure?'  
"I'm afraid you won't take much pleasure in what I have to say. Last night we received word from one of our spies, someone has been leaking classified resistance information to the First Order. Troop movements, personnel names and the addresses of their families, flying orders for our squadrons. The encrypted channel used by the leak has now been shut down but was logged under a false name. Everyone is working double time to find the rat, I assure you.'

Leia paused to think for a moment. It made sense, more missions had been going awry than usual lately. She admonished herself quietly for not thinking of it sooner, but conceded that she had not wanted to distrust anyone inside the resistance, as small as they were now.

'Thankyou for your report Major. Can I assume all of the leaked information is in my files now?'  
'Yes, ma'am. There is someone we suspect, but we have no evidence as yet.'  
Leia frowned, 'Who?'  
'The new recruit ma'am, the storm trooper.'  
'Ex.' Leia frowned harder, ice seemed to fill the room. How on earth could people continue to distrust Finn when he did so much for them in the destruction on star-killer base?  
'Ma'am?' queried the Major, feigning confusion.  
'He is an ex-stormtrooper, Major. You will do well to remember that all of the information he gave us was vital in destroying star-killer? Not to mention what he actually did on the ground? Fighting my s- Fighting Kylo Ren himself?'  
The Major took a step backwards, diminished somehow by the General's steel gaze and icy words.  
'I do General, however there are many in the base who are-'  
'Enough. Keep me informed. You are dismissed, Ematt.'

As the Major made a hasty exit, the general sat down in her plain office chair. Someone had once suggested she buy something more comfortable but with the resistance barely able to afford the fuel for their ships, she couldn't afford a cushy chair. As she ran back through the conversation in her head, her anger bubbled and grew. Hatred of the first order ran deep in the resistance, as it should, but with that came a particular seething rage towards the stormtroopers. A rage that had meant an uproar when Finn had been accepted into the ranks, treated in the med-bay, given a job to do.

General Leia Organa slumped in her hard chair and rubber her temples.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Across the base, the sun was just beginning to shine through the window onto three sleeping figures tangled in the bed sheets. Poe lay on his back, stretched out with one arm hanging off the bed and the other around the shoulder of Finn, whose head rested on Poe's muscular chest. Rey slept soundly on Finn's other side, pressed against Finn's back, her feet tangled up with two other pairs. Rey never was one for actually cuddling, but her boys were slowly getting her used to being touched affectionately, casually.

Rey awoke suddenly, an odd noise like something wet out in the hall calling her attention. Silently, she pulled one of Poe's large shirts over her head and put on a pair of his boxer shorts. BB8 chirped from his charging station, but Rey motioned for him to stay. She heard running footsteps in the hall and palmed the entrypad, the door slid quietly open. Looking both directions down the hall, confusion flooded her mind. Quieting it, Rey noticed a red droplet on the floor. She stepped out of the doorway and into the hall, waiting for the door to close behind her. When it did, she covered her mouth. In black paint, someone had painted a crude stormtrooper helmet, and in red, the word 'TRAITOR' had been spelled out on the door of the apartment she, Finn, and Poe shared. 

Without thinking, Rey tore off the baggy shirt and began to smear the still-wet paint so the design would be unintelligible. She had just managed to smudge the 'R' when the door slid open again, revealing a very sleepy, ruffled looking Poe. Rey realized then that she was standing in the public hallway, wearing nothing but Poe's boxer shorts, holding a very wet, brown-looking t-shirt. Poe immediately looked more awake.

'Rey, what are you doing?' he asked incredulously, pulling her inside the apartment. She could hear Finn in the refresher.  
'Someone put a stormtrooper helmet and the word traitor on our door in paint, I was trying to wipe it off before Finn saw.' Poe squeezed his eyes shut, anger boiling inside him.  
'It's not enough that they call him 'trooper' in the halls, now they're graffiting our shit? Fuck this.'  
'Poe where are you going?' asked Rey, watching as he hurriedly got dressed.  
'I'm going to see the general. the Majors are just as awful as the rest of them. Leia will listen.'  
'What about-'  
Just then, the door slid back to reveal a tired looking Finn with a towel hung around his waist. He took in the sight before him and looked questioningly at Rey.  
'What's going on?'  
Rey looked helplessly at Poe, who moved over to Finn, taking him in his arms.  
'Just some idiots who think they're clever, nothing you need to worry about.' Poe kissed the top of Finn's head before buttoning his shirt and leaving the room.

Rey dropped the ruined shirt into the kitchen sink and ran the water to clean her hands. She jumped when she felt Finn's hand on her arm, gently turning her around to face him.  
'What happened?' he asked earnestly, his deep brown eyes boring into hers. Rey avoided his gaze, she'd never learned to lie, or to be subtle.  
'Someone painted our door with the word traitor.' she said quietly, sadly. Finn's hand dropped back to his side and tears welled in his eyes. Rey panicked a little; it was Poe who was good at comforting Finn when he felt bad. Rey wasn't good at it yet. Finn turned and walked back to the bed, lifted the covers and put them over his head. Rey followed, closing the blind to block out the early morning sun and lifting the covers to lie facing Finn. Now both fully encased in their little cocoon, Rey reached out, took his hand and placed it over her heart. With her other hand she wiped his tears away with her thumb and cupped his cheek. 

Inside her head she tried to remember Luke's teachings. Revenge, hatred and pain were tools of the dark side, but force save her she couldn't help but want to hurt the people who made her Finn feel like this.


	2. The Fuck Ups

Poe stormed through the halls, a contradiction to his usual cheery self. People stepping out of doorways began to raise their hand and smile in greeting before stepping out of the pilot's way. The cold fury seeping out of Poe's pores scared even the toughest of mechanics, simply because it had never been seen before.

The advice recruits were given upon joining the resistance is not to get too attached to anyone, because this path is dangerous. Poe tried to follow the advice, but he couldn't help loving the two of them. It consumed him, and as of three weeks ago, he couldn't imagine not being with Rey and Finn. It was also a well known fact that Poe had a protective streak 12 parsecs wide, even for the newest of recruits. He has been known to put himself and/or his beloved ship between danger and any one of his crew-mates. This usually resulted in injury, but as long as the other person was safe, Poe was happy.

Before reaching the door to Leia's office, Poe stopped and collected himself. He knocked politely and was called to enter. He pushed the door open and walked towards the generals desk with every intention of going off on a rant and not stopping until he got to deal with the vandals personally, but the general already had two people sitting in front of her desk.

'Ah, Poe. I'm glad you could join us. This is Bastilla and Koran, I believe you may have been looking for them.'  
Poe looked down at the two. Both sat, in full military uniform with heads hung and teary eyes. Obviously new recruits.  
"General...?' Poe asked, unsure of himself.  
'These are the two who vandalized your apartment this morning. They we're just telling me about how their homes were destroyed by the first order. I was also just telling them that this was unacceptable behavior and that they were both on probation for the foreseeable future. Have you got anything to add, Commander?'  
Poe looked down at the obviously ashamed recruits, the fury inside him cooling to a simmer aimed at the larger problem.  
'Just that this sets a very bad precedent for your future military careers, considering I'm one of the commanders you'll be answering to.' Mustering all of his considerable gaze, he sent a death glare that would scare the pants off a rathtar to both of them.

'That will do, recruits. You are dismissed.' prompted Leia with a ringing finality. Bastilla and Koran almost ran from the room, avoiding Poe's eyes.

'Sit.' offered the general. Poe sat. Without the steam of his anger to fuel him, the usually charming pilot was left speechless. He put his face in his hands and sighed.  
'I put a watch on your apartment after the report I received this morning.'  
'What report?' Asked Poe, looking up  
'Someone has been leaking information to the first order right under our noses. Obviously people are already blaming Finn. I'm doing what I can to stem the flow but there's already some evidence supposedly implicating Finn.'  
'What evidence?'  
'It's very circumstantial but people are looking for someone to blame and an ex-stormtrooper is already is a tedious position.' With that, she tapped her datapad, activating a hologram. There was Finn, furtively glancing around before activating the data stations in the common area. The date stamp said 0200 hours. The next holo cycled through, a different date this time, but 0130 hours, this time Finn sneaking down a corridor, finding a dataport and downloading something onto his personal datapad. It looked bad.  
'He wasn't sending information to the First order.'  
'Do you know what he was doing exactly?'  
'Well, no but-'  
'Neither do we, that's the problem. There's no record of him logging in at these times. There's no data download or upload records at all for that time. I know it wasn't Finn, but without knowing what he was up to, I'm going to have a very hard time convincing the rest of the resistance.'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Poe got back to the apartment, he thought he was alone. He didn't notice his two lovers, still in their little cocoon. He began to make himself breakfast, chattering away to BB8, eventually dissolving into singing old Yavin 4 lullaby's over his eggs. He turned to put the toast onto his plate, but instead dropped it onto his toes, startled by two sets of eyes watching him from the bed.  
'Rey! Finn! Why didn't you say anything!?' he demanded, embarrassed. Finn's eyes were still puffy from crying and Rey was looking at him with absolute delight.   
'I like listening to you sing.' Rey, upfront as always.  
'Me too.' agreed Finn, 'I'm also hungry.'

Poe smiled and turned back to his eggs, cracking some more into the pan and putting some more toast in the toaster.  
'What did General Organa say?' questioned Finn. Poe sighed again.  
'She caught the two recruits involved, they've been punished.' He started, bitterly.  
'The reason they did it was because someone has been leaking information to the First Order. It's why everything has been so dangerous lately. It's why that mission last week nearly went all the way south. They think it's you who's been doing it.'  
'What?' exclaimed Finn, 'Do the First Order know where we are? Do they know I'm here? What information was leaked?'  
Poe pulled the eggs off the heat and rushed over to Finn and Rey, seeing that Finn was starting to hyperventilate.  
"Hey, hey hey. It's okay Finn. They don't know where you are.' He scooted up between Rey and Finn and rested against the headboard, Finn curled up close, clutching at Poe's shirt and Rey sat by them, one hand still attached to Finn's. 

'They don't know where you are, where we are. All they have been told is some of our squad movements and a couple of other things. The channel's been shut and the General has blocked all outgoing non essential transmissions.'  
Finn began to get his breathing under control. Rey ran her hand over his hair soothingly.  
'What else did Leia say?' she asked.  
'Just that she knows Finn didn't do it. There is one thing though...' Poe trailed off, looking down at Finn, unsure.  
'What?' asked Rey.  
'She shower me a couple of holograms of you sneakin' around buddy. Early morning stuff, at data stations, and one at a dataport.'  
Finn looked abashed. He mumbled something under his breath.  
Rey lifted his chin gently, and looked at him earnestly. Finn sighed.  
"I was looking up... relationship stuff. And some sex stuff. I've never done this before, I don't know much about... All of this. I wanted to learn.'  
'There you go,' said Rey, brightening up immediately, 'just show them the logs and the data you've downloaded and you'll be fine.'  
'That's the thing though,' grumbled Poe, 'The data logs for those times have been erased.'  
'I can show them on my data pad, I'll have all the records there!' Finn scrambled out of bed, leaping for the pad. Placing his palm onto the scanner, Finn frowned.  
"It's not working.' he stated confusedly. He typed in the backup password and was met by a red flash and an access denied message. Poe frowned and took the pad from him, looking it over and turning it in his hands.   
'Finn, this isn't yours. Where's the mark from when you dropped it on BB8?'

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud knock on the door.  
'In the name of General Organa, open the door!'   
Poe knew the voice as military disciplinary officer Shandra Melarke.


	3. The Idiots

As the two disciplinary officers marched Finn through the halls, cuffed and head hanging, many people came out to watch. No one, however, dared to say anything. no slurs were thrown his way, no ugly looks. This was because Rey, the Jedi Padawan, was walking in front of them, and Poe, the legendary pilot and squadron commander, whose furious walk through the halls had already become legend, was walking behind them.

When they reached the holding cells, general Organa was already waiting. She approached Finn directly.  
'Finn, I'm sorry about this. I know you didn't do it and it will come out in trial.'

Rey and Poe were not allowed to enter the next hallway, and Finn looked back at them, terrified, on his way to be handed a grey set of overalls and a white pair of shoes in exchange for everything he had on him.

'This is ridiculous!' Rey all but yelled, turning towards the general, 'How could he have done this! after everything he's done for the resistance!?' Poe put his hands on her shoulders, in an attempt to calm her fury. She shrugged him off and started pacing.   
"General, what's going to happen now?' he asked.  
'They're preparing to hold a trial at 1300 hours, I hope the two of you have something for his defense because I haven't been able to find the logs for those incidences, and we have no other suspects. I'm doing everything I can to find something and support him. I've made it known to the majors that I do not approve of these actions but they won't listen to me.'  
'1300 hours!? it's 1100 now!'  
"I know,' muttered Leia, sadly, 'Tell me you have something.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finn was marched to the desk and forcibly sat down. He had to remind himself to breathe, a panic attack looming just below his somewhat calm exterior. Mercifully, the general public of the resistance was not allowed to attend this hearing. Just three majors, Rey, Poe, General Organa, one officer and a court droid to record the session were allowed in the room. Finn could hear the uproar outside the doors though, people yelling for his punishment.

Major Ematt began the proceedings.  
'Finn of no known origin, no known last name, and previously of the First Order, stormtrooper designation FN2187, you have been accused of feeding classified intelligence through a locked channel to the First Order. This is an offence punishable by expulsion from the resistance and banishment to the outer planets. What does the accused have to say?'

Finn looked over at Poe and Rey, who looked back encouragingly. He hesitantly stood up.  
'Major, I have not been leaking information to, uh- I have not been giving information to anyone. I don't even know much information I don't have a high enough clearance and-' He glanced over at his partners again, who were looking slightly less encouraging.  
'So you deny the charges?' asked another of the officials.  
'Yes.' replied Finn.  
'Playing now are two instances of suspicious behavior,' Major Ematt began as a hologram appeared in the center of the room, ' We can see that Finn sneaks around at the early hours of the morning, ensuring no one else is around, before accessing both a data station and a data port on a different day. Can you please explain why there are no logs of this activity?'  
'I don't know, Major. I don't even know how to delete the logs...' He trailed off, growing more and more unsure by the second.

'Can you confirm that this is your data pad?' Asked the second Major, holding up the device with a small orange ding in one corner from the time it was dropped on BB8.  
'Uh, yes but, that wasn't in my apartment this morning. It was taken.'  
'By who?'  
'Uh, I don't know, Major.' Finn replied dejectedly.  
'Will the officer please assist the accused with logging onto the device?'  
The officer stationed at Finn's side brought the data pad over and Finn pressed his hand onto the scanner, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping beyond hope it wouldn't unlock. He heard the 'ding' sound of the datapad unlocking.

After the officer had returned the pad to the Major, the three judges took a few minutes to search the data.  
'Finn, according to these time banks, all data at the time of the hologram evidence has been erased, but a port showing a channel that we have closed since discovering the leak remains open. What do you have to say about this?'  
At this point, Finn began to well up. He started to breathe heavily and shake a little.

Rey took Poe's had and squeezed with all of her considerable strength, an outlet for her rage at these people. Poe didn't mind. The pain distracted him from the absolute helplessness he felt.

'Finn,' Interjected Leia, softly, 'can you tell us what you were looking up at the time of those holograms?' Finn tried to focus on her voice.  
'I uh- I was looking up questions I had about um... Relationships mostly.'  
'And tell me Finn, what did the First order do to you personally that made you want to leave?'  
'They uh, they tried to make me hurt people. They used to hurt us if we didn't follow orders. They used to um... 'condition' us to not feel emotions.' This topic wasn't helping Finn quell his panic, but he could just see that is was softening the majors.  
'I left because of what I saw them do to Poe Dameron and other prisoners. I left because I was taken from my family as a child, they were likely killed.'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The majors took a half hour to discuss, during which time Rey and Poe were allowed to sit with Finn, although they weren't allowed to touch him. They sat in tense silence the entire time.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What the session was called back, Major Ematt's mouth was curled upwards at the edges, smug.   
'We find the accused guilty of leaking classified information at this time. Further investigation will be conducted, until such a time as contradictory evidence is found, Finn will be incarcerated in the holding cells with minimal outside contact in case of co-conspirators.'

Poe had to literally wrap his arms around Rey's waist to prevent her from completing her vault across the bench towards the Major, who turned and smiled at them as Finn was ushered out of the room. General Organa looked livid, shooting daggers at the group of men. She turned to Poe and Rey sadly.  
'He's being framed for something. This is so unfair!' hissed Rey, livid. Poe stood, stoic, any sudden moves and he'd be likely to launch himself at the group. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finn sat in his cot, sniffling sadly. Who was doing this to him? Why was someone feeding information to the first order in the first place? Didn't they see what had happened to the Hosnian System? What almost happened to this planet?.


	4. The Fear

Finn sat quietly in his cell, and lost track of time. They fed him three times a day, but what he was given couldn't really be called food. It reminded him of the stormtrooper fair. Grey, tasteless, probably nutritious and filling. At night, Finn slept curled up against the wall. When he woke up, screaming, from the nightmares, Poe wasn't there to stare into his eyes and murmur quiet words of comfort. Rey wasn't there to sleepily kiss him and pull him back into bed when he'd calmed down. All Finn could do was quietly have a panic attack, and cry himself back to sleep. Three day passed and he didn't see a single person.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days passed, and Rey was again in Major Ematt's office, arguing. 

'Rey, I understand that the General has a special place for you, seeing as you're her brother's protege, but on this base you will abide by our rules, or be incarcerated as is the stormtrooper.  
'He's an ex-stormtrooper and he's been framed like I keep telling you. I don't understand why you're blaming him when the evidence is so... patchy!'  
'Are you so sure he's an ex-stormtrooper? Because-'  
'Yes I'm sure! This is ridiculous! I-'  
'Enough, Rey. Will you leave this office or will I need to call security?'

Rey stormed out of the room, and if she slammed the door a little using the force, no one in the waiting area said anything about it. When she arrived back at the apartment, she sat at the desk and again took the datapad in her hands. Turning it on and logging in with the backup password that she knew, she again combed through the files. Poe walked in the door, looking sad. Rey rose and went to him, helping him shed his jacket.

"I took BB to the data port Finn used but there was nothing.' Rey sighed, resting her forehead against his chest.  
'What are we going to do, Poe?' she asked quietly. Poe could hear her breathing start to stutter so he wrapped his arms around her and moved them towards the bed, where he held her for the next hour, as they both dozed off.

Poe woke, as BB8 began to chirp and chatter loudly and ram himself into the side of the bed.  
'What is it buddy?' he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
BB8 beeped some more and Poe and Rey leapt into action, quickly pulling clothes on before racing out of the room.

They sped down the corridors, BB8 following excitedly behind them, pulling up only when they reached the general's office. Poe gave Rey's hand a quick squeeze before knocking on the door. They were called to enter.

'Poe, Rey, have you found something?' asked General Organa, standing out of her chair.  
'Yes! BB8 found something!' exclaimed Rey excitedly.  
'Show me.' Leia directed at the droid. BB8 immediately fired a hologram of a dataset into the room. It showed the activity logs at a data station just a day before the trial. 

'Activity log; 2866457. Miranna Dremine log on 0400/log off 0530  
Activities; Data searches, review of data logs, review of  
security footage, editing of data logs, data transfer   
through encrypted channel 7455629.'

BB8 chirped at the general.  
'Yes, thankyou BB8, please send me this data I will forward it to the Major immediately.'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the next two hours, Poe and Rey waited outside the generals office as she, the Major and the disciplinary officer looked over the data. Rey paced until Poe made it known that it was making him nervous. She stopped, and sat next to him instead, taking his hand tentatively.

'They have to release him now, they know who did it.'  
'I know Rey, he's going to come home, I can feel it.'

Another hour, and the door opened. The general beckoned them in. Major Ematt looked grumpy.  
'We've found the traitor, she's about to be processed into confinement now.' started the general, watching as Poe and Rey gave the Major their best glares. She could see him start to sweat.  
"Has Finn been released yet?' asked Poe.  
'No, but you may go down to the holding cells to tell him the good news.' grumbled Major Ematt.

Immediately, all traces of anger left the couple's faces. The took one look at each other before racing out of the room.  
The general shook her head.  
'You have some very public apologies to make, Major.'  
'Yes, ma'am.'  
'And some quiet ones as well.'  
'Yes, ma'am.' 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Poe and Rey reached the holding cells in record time, emptied their pockets to be waved through the scanner and raced to the end cell, calling out Finn's name. When they reached the final glass door, they stopped dead in their tracks. The cell was empty. The window overlooking the outside world was missing completely, just a small hole in the wall big enough for someone like Rey to slip through, or someone like Finn to wriggle through. On the cot was a note.

'Hey! Someone come and unlock the door!' yelled Poe. One of the officers moved towards them with a key, pausing when he saw the cell. he quickly unlocked the door, stepping aside as Rey shoved past him to reach the note.

'Since no one is punishing the storm trooper, and he   
hasn't confessed to his crimes, we've taken the liberty   
of doing it ourselves. We'll send video updates of the   
traitor, and make sure he tells everyone what he's done.'  
Rey read, out loud.


	5. The Rescue

Finn woke up in the middle of the night with a cool breeze playing across his face. Which is odd, because the window doesn't open.

As he turned to look up, a hand appeared through the now-missing window. a man's hand, with the cuff of a brown leather jacket visible. Finn's heart leapt, It must be Poe, and if it's Poe, there must also be Rey. They're there to rescue him. As groggy as he was, Finn reached up and grabbed the hand, standing on the cot and hoisting himself up, wriggling through the small window (almost getting stuck). He lay, panting on the ground for a moment before rising to his knees.

Before he could move from that position, his hands were yanked behind his back and secured, and a bag was pulled over his head. Finn tried to yell, but a fist to the stomach knocked the wind from his lungs and a sharp pinch in his arm made him realize that he was in big trouble. The world started to tilt, his thoughts becoming more difficult to chase, before he descended into the blank white haze of sedation.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He awoke with a start, panting through the thick bag over his head. Trying desperately to move, Finn pulled at the restraints binding his wrists to a chair becoming more and more panicked. Wriggling his legs, he found that they were also bound. Finn grunted, trying to clear his foggy head, shaking it hard. He yelled, trying to knock his chair over. Something very hard connected with the side of his face, rendering him completely disoriented and dripping from his nose.

'Good morning, trooper.' drawls a voice off to his left.  
'Rise and shine, time to confess.' chines in another.  
'What? Confess- What?' stutters Finn through the bag, still trying to get his bearings.  
'Time for you to confess that you were trying to sell us out to the first order.'  
'What? No! I wouldn't do th-' Finn was cut off by a searing pain on his hand. He screamed, tears bursting from his eyes.  
'That was the wrong answer trooper. Confess.'  
'I didn't- Leak - Anything!' panted Finn, desperately, 'I don't... I'm as terrified of them... As you are!' He managed.  
The searing pain started again on his other hand. Finn screamed again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey and Poe spent two days in bed. They didn't talk much, they didn't leave the room. All they did was wait for news.   
There was a knock on the door at 2300 hours on the second day. Poe all but leapt to the door, which opened to reveal Jess Testor.  
'They found something.' she said, already turning to walk away. Poe and Rey hurried to follow her.

As they arrived at the general's office, the couple held hands.  
'Poe, Rey,' greeted Leia, 'Sit. I have some good news, and I have some bad news, and then some worse news.'  
The pair sat, looking curiously at Major Ematt, standing by the desk.  
'We know who has Finn and we know where they have him.'  
'Good, when do we leave?' asked Rey.  
'You don't.' replied the Major, 'We can't spare the ships or the personnel for a rescue mission inside first order controlled space.'  
'What!?' Poe interjected, 'What do you mean First Order controlled space!? They don't have enough resources to control anything with star-killer gone.'  
Looking at the general, Poe pleaded.  
'Please, general. I'll go. I'll take one ship and I'll remove the resistance markings.'  
'I'm going too,' interrupted Rey, 'You're not leaving without me. Besides, now that I have some of Master Luke's Jedi training, I'll be able to help.'  
Poe nodded.

'I'm sorry, but I can't allow it. We're in shambles at the moment Poe, we can't afford it.'  
Poe stood, quiet suddenly. Frosty.  
'What's the worse news, Ma'am?'  
'We have one of the videos they mentioned. It's been transferred to your data pad. It's... Not pretty.'  
'Thankyou General.' Poe finished, gruffly, and turned to leave. Rey stood, confused before nodding at the general and following.

When the couple reached the apartment, they immediately went for the datapad. Rey opened the file waiting for them and gasped. There was Finn, with a bag over his head. Strapped to a chair, being branded on the backs of his hands. They stood in silence, listening to his screams. When Rey looked over, Poe had tears running down his cheeks. Rey was just angry. 

She moved to the communicator in the kitchen and punched in the code for Chewbacca's comm. The wookie greeted her enthusiastically.  
'Chewbacca, how soon can you have the falcon ready to go?' she asked. Poe's head snapped up. He immediately started moving around the room throwing things into a bag. Chewy warbled a reply.  
'Good, we'll see you in 10.'

Poe stopped for a moment and wrapped his arms around Rey.  
'We're going to get him. He's going to be okay.' whispered Rey, more to convince herself than anyone else. Poe lifted her chin and kissed her gently.  
'He's going to be okay, we're going to find him.' assured Poe. Rey rested her forehead against his chest and breathed slowly.   
They separated and began preparing for their journey. On the way to the Falcon's hangar, the stopped by the kitchens for some rations, and the armory for some blasters, and soon they were racing down the hangar, keeping to the wall. They had not been cleared for liftoff, Their departure was not sanctioned by the General. If anyone stopped them to ask they would lose their chance. 

They reached the Falcon, and climbed aboard the already humming ship. Rey jumped into the co-pilot seat, raising the shields as she went. Poe sat behind them anxiously, watching as the hangar commander began to walk over to them.   
'Guys, we need to go right now.'  
Chewy replied, placing his hands on the controls. He looked over at Rey, who nodded and did the same. Poe looked over at the commander, who just just raising the megaphone to his mouth when the falcon lifted off from the ground and glided smoothly out of the hangar. Upon leaving atmo, a message popped up on the comm.

Goodluck   
\- Leia


	6. The Reunion

'So,' began Poe, just as they left the system, 'Where are we headed?'  
'The file says Finn's being held on Rakata Prime. Which is bad.'  
'Yeah that's bad. That's where the resistance thinks the First Order Survivors went to regroup. We're going to need to be careful.'   
With that, they made the jump to hyperspace.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finn snapped awake again, he didn't know how many times this had happened so far. The burning on the backs of his hands had returned, and the sharp pain in his ribs every time he breathed in is getting worse. He quietly recalled his First order training again.   
In case of torture; remain calm, breathe, count, stay quiet, repeat that you don't know anything.  
Finn began to count his breathing. Three seconds in, four seconds out, one. Three seconds in, four seconds out, two. Three seconds in, four seconds out, three.

He heard footsteps approaching and unconsciously cringed away from the sound.   
'Awake again trooper? That's good. Tell me, why were you feeding information to the First Order?'  
'I wasn't, I swear. I was looking up relationship questions.' Finn mumbled in a shaky voice.  
'Please? You expect us to believe that? You and your little Jedi? And the pilot?'  
'Please, I wasn't contacting the First order, I-' His chair was tipped over. His head hit the cement floor with a serious sounding crack and he could feel the bag becoming warm and wet. A foot connected with his ribs and Finn feels all of the air leave his body. He desperately tries to breathe in again but his lungs won't co-operate. He laments that he can't use his arms to shield himself and tears begin to fall. Finn is so scared, he's in so much pain, and now he can't breathe.

I'm going to die here, he thinks and begins to imagine Poe and Rey. 

The day he woke up in the medical bay to find Poe's hand in his and the pilot himself curled up in the unforgiving plastic chair, hair in an adorable tousled mess and some drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. It was the first time Finn had felt anything more than respect for the man. 

The morning he came back to the apartment to find Rey waiting at the door. She looked so radiant, the smile on her face made him feel light as air. 

The gorgeous afternoon in the sun when Poe taught Finn and Rey to swim in the lake. The water was frigid, like the star-killer showers, and Poe and Rey comforted him while he panicked and coaxed him back into the water with promises of kisses.

The day General Organa gave him his first set of marching orders. Only a couple of perimeter patrols a week, but he was finally being useful and he was so happy that Rey took him to bed and Poe walked in on them, embarrassed at first but eventually joining in.

Finn could feel himself whiting out again, but another kick to the ribs forced him to breathe back in. the pain came back immediately, increased tenfold. He gasped as much air into his lungs as possible, disappointed at being torn from his lovely memories.

'Why were you feeding information to the first order?' asked the voice again.  
'I wasn't-' gasped Finn. He felt the chair being lifted back up and set on the ground properly. It slowly came to his attention that the restraints holding his legs in place had been snapped in his captors anger. He very carefully kept his legs still, so as not to call attention to their release.  
'What were you telling them?'  
'I wasn't talking to them, I-' Finn screamed then. louder than before. The sound a desperate clawing from the back of his throat. Someone had slashed across his chest with something sharp. A shallow cut, he could feel, but from one shoulder to the bottom of his rib cage on the other side. Finn kept screaming.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ship jolted to one side suddenly, dangerous in hyperspace. Chewy grabbed the controls and righted them quickly but Poe was more concerned about Rey.  
'Rey? Rey talk to me, what's happening?' he questioned, while turning her chair around to face him. She was deathly white, her eyes wide.  
'It's Finn,' she gasped softly, 'He's in pain, I can feel it.' Poe's hands tightened on her knees.  
'You can feel it? Like with the force?' Rey nodded, her eyes closed. Poe leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

Rey could feel his pain as though she had a wound on her own chest. Finn's entire being was reaching out, calling for someone to come for him.  
We're coming, Finn. We're nearly there, she thought.

Half an hour later, as they exited hyperspace close to the planet, Rey began to scan for signs of the stolen resistance ship. they circled the planet a few times until the machine began to beep. Rey and Chewy brought the ship down into a clearing in the dense vegetation. Poe had his blasters, Rey had her staff and Chewy had his crossbow. They began the short trek, keeping quiet. Rey had no problem taking off ahead, but Chewy was getting old, and Poe was fit, but more used to the cockpit of a fighter than trekking through dense forest. 

They spotted the stolen x-wing parked next to an abandoned looking hut of some kind. Crude, but solid. There was no one outside, so the three of them approached carefully, blocked from the line of sight by the x-wing.   
'Chewy, if you go in the back with Poe, I'll go in the front.' suggested Rey. Chewy nodded, and Poe kissed her quickly.   
'Be careful, okay?' Red nodded.

Rey separated from the group and made her way carefully around to the front. She tried the doorknob quietly, but the door was locked. The window to the same room, however, wasn't. She shimmied through the crack, hoisting her staff in before her and dropped to the floor. in the middle of the room she saw Finn. She moved over to him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Poe and Chewy stood with their backs to the wall on either side of the door and nodded at each other. Poe turned and kicked the door open, pointing his blaster into the room. Two people sitting at a small table looked surprised but didn't waste any time in pulling out their own blasters. Poe fired the first shot, hitting the first person square in the chest, followed by Chewy's shot which hit the second man in the arm. Poe ran in and kicked the two blasters away. Resistance issued, he noted.

They moved into the next room and saw Rey already with Finn.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finn was on the brink of dozing off when he heard a thump close to him. He jumped and cringed, waiting for a blow but it didn't come. He heard blaster fire in the next room and his ears perked up. He jumped again when he felt small, strong hands working at his neck to remove the bag. As he squinted in the light, he made out the outline of three buns on the back of someone's head.  
'Finn!' whispered Rey, 'Finn it's okay it's me, it's Rey. Poe and Chewbacca are here too, we have to go, can you stand up?'  
'Rey! You're here!' murmured Finn, struggling to orient himself. His arms were free and Rey asked again,  
"Can you walk?'  
'I don't think so Rey. My chest hurts.'  
'Finn!' yelled Poe from across the room, sprinting towards them.  
'Poe...' mumbled Finn, right before he blacked out and fell forward into Rey's arms.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chewy picked up Finn gently and carried him all the way back to the falcon. Poe Hated to see an x-wing left behind but Finn was more important. 

They got him onto the ship and Chewy went to get them out of there. Before they could take off, they were under fire. There were two TIE fighters in the air. Poe and Rey strapped Finn safely into the medical bay and took off to the cabin.

Chewy was already set to go, they took off from the ground but were prevented from getting any higher than the just above the tops of the trees. They were taking heavy fire, and the only gun was on the bottom of the ship. Rey had an idea.  
'Poe, if we get you to the x-wing can you cover us out of here and then follow?'  
'Yeah, do it.' he agreed. They maneuvered the falcon until it was hovering over the top of the house. They lowered the ramp and Poe jumped the 3 meters to the ground, rolling as he landed. They stayed hovering where they were until Poe radioed them.  
'I'm good to go, move off and I'll cover you. Get to hyperspace at the first opportunity.'  
'Be safe, Poe.' replied Rey as she and Chewy moved the falcon away. 

Poe took off in his x-wing and immediately the two TIE fighters scattered. They were not expecting an attack. He fired on the first fighter, disabling it's starboard engine and it spiraled to the ground, smoking all the way. The other had begun to follow the falcon as it made it's ascent out of atmo.   
'No you don't.' muttered Poe, wheeling his x-wing around and following as fast as he could. The falcon was smoking slightly out of one side, it couldn't afford another hit so Poe pulled up next to the TIE fighter and fired his cannon; the ship went down immediately.

'Poe, we're about to jump. See you back on base.' Came Rey's voice through the comm.  
'See you there.' He replied. Poe watched as the falcon disappeared into the clouds and heard the rumble as it jumped.

'Ah, shit.' he muttered, realizing that without a droid he'd have to make the hyperspace calculations himself. He began typing his instructions into the console when he was hit from behind. Four more TIE fighters had appeared while he wasn't paying attention. He sped up, checking the damage. One more hit like that and he wouldn't be able to jump. Poe slammed on the breaks, looking up as three of the four TIE fighters sped past above him. Hitting the accelerator again, he fired shots. Two of the fighters went down. The other wheeled back towards him. He continued to type commands into the console. The ship was ready to jump but he couldn't risk being followed. He played cat and mouse with the other two ships for a few seconds; looking for an opportunity to strike. One came when he turned starboard suddenly, startling the other pilot who swerved to avoid the x-wing. Poe fired and the cabin of the ship exploded. the final TIE kept following him from a distance, cautious. 

Poe started to fly in circles, higher and higher until he was just barely still in the atmosphere. The other pilot followed, in bigger circles. Suddenly, Poe made his x-wing dive straight down, confusing the TIE fighter pilot momentarily. as he forced his ship to do a complete 180, Poe fired his cannons, just skimming the TIE fighter, but seeing as he was on the edge of the atmosphere with little oxygen, the pilot passed out and the ship spiraled to the ground. 

Poe Jumped into hyperspace.


	7. The Results

The Falcon landed outside on the tarmac and a medical cart sped up, Rey already having called for one. The General and the three Majors from the hearing walked towards them. Rey made sure Finn was safely on the cart, as she had done once before. She looked to the sky, waiting to see an x-wing.

'Rey, where's Poe?' Asked the General.  
'He should be on his way.' Rey turned to the general, 'There were TIE fighters, and Poe covered our escape.' 

The general looked worried. Major Ematt stomped towards her.  
'Not only did you ignore a direct command and break protocol, but now you've lost us our best pilot as well?'  
Rey's heart seemed to beat in her ears, Poe was going to be fine. He's the best pilot in the resistance - probably the galaxy - he'll be fine. She didn't take her eyes off the sky. Chewbacca touched her shoulder comfortingly, warbling something reassuring. 

Leia turned towards the Major.  
'Major, Rey isn't officially part of the resistance. Nor is Chewbacca, or the millennium falcon for that matter. Poe had already been approved four days of leave. I think you'll find that no one has done anything wrong in this situation.'  
Ematt huffed, his mouth hanging open, trying to think of a suitable reply. Coming up with nothing, he turned and stormed away.

Rey's eyes still hadn't left the sky. She took a deep breath and pushed her fear down. Poe will be back. He'll be fine. She turned to follow the medcart, as she had done once before. Chewbacca stayed to feign working on the falcon, and watch the sky. He'd once sworn to himself that he would protect the ones he loves. He had failed Han, he would not fail Leia, or Rey. Finn and Poe were an extension of that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The jump to hyperspace was jerky and slower than usual. Poe wished he had BB8 with him, but had to concentrate on keeping his ship on course. The ship was calculating a 5% slower jump than usual because of the damage to his port-side wing. Poe thought of Finn, he hoped the falcon had landed already. Pilots are always told that if you're not 100% sure about your jump, don't go. Poe had to get back though, had to get away from the First Order. He shook his head as he struggled to keep his head above the murky water that was his memories of his time in the Order. 

Slowly, Poe began to prepare for his leaving hyperspace. He guided the ship, slowing, into the space over the planet. He entered the atmosphere cautiously, a few too many lights blinking at him from his dashboard. Moments later, as he reached the tree line above the tarmac, a wailing alarm sounded and an explosion no his port side spun the ship out of control.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey was just about to follow the medcart through the door into the compound when she heard the unmistakable sound of an x-wing coming in for landing. She rushed back over to the tarmac, reaching it just in time to see the explosion.  
'POE!' she cried, immediately running towards the crash site. The blow had landed the ship upside down, on the grass near the tarmac. As Rey got close, another burst of fire exploded from the engine. She stopped and threw herself to the ground to avoid being burned; arms over her head. 

Rey leapt to her feet again, reaching out with her mind to find Poe. He was conscious, but his harness was stuck. Rey kicked in the glass of the cockpit carefully and dropped to all fours.  
'Rey! My harness, it won't come off!' gasped Poe, smoke filling his lungs. Rey took hold of the harness and yanked, using what she had learned of the force. The belt ripped, Poe left his seat and landed on his head. With Rey's help, he managed to claw his way from the wreckage and the two of them managed to stumble away from the smoke. Others were beginning to arrive on the scene, firefighters, another medical cart, Leia. Rey and Poe were quickly whisked away to be treated for smoke inhalation.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Poe and Rey having been discharged with minor injuries, they sat by Finn's bed. His hands and ribs were bandaged, and his face was heavily swollen. Rey looked over at Poe, half his face hidden by his oxygen mask and the cut above his eye stitched up.

'Master Luke says it's unwise to have attachments like this. He says he's not going to try to discourage me, because he doesn't want to be like the old Jedi order. He says that's what drove his father insane. Vader had been taught to love by his mother and he couldn't let go of that so when he found it again, he felt ashamed because the order had made him think that love is a weakness. He did warn me to be careful though, of how much I invested into you two.'  
'What have you invested?' asked Poe.  
'I love you. Both of you,' stated Rey, in the very matter-of-fact way she had always had. Poe realized that this was the first time any of them had said it. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.  
'I love you both.' Finn muttered through a haze of drugs and sleepiness, before beginning to softly snore again.

Rey and Poe were soon whisked from the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Poe stood before Major Ematt and General Organa, the cut on his forehead now void of any stitches. The Major stepped forward and pinned a badge of bravery to hid chest, although the look on his face suggested he'd rather be anywhere else.   
'Thankyou, Poe Dameron, for your outstanding bravery and selflessness in the rescue of a fellow resistance fighter.' announced Leia, before moving to do the same for Rey.   
Major Ematt turned to the crowd, addressing them with a flowery speech.

Finn watched from the holoscreen in his hospital bed, a smile on his face. His two loves were finally being recognized for how great they are.   
Finn looked up to see a medical droid wheeling its way into the room.  
'Finn, you are to be discharged today.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey waved the door to the apartment shut and force shoved Poe against the wall. Poe's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Rey stalked over to him, wasting no time in tangling her fingers in his soft curls and kissing him. One of his hands found its way to her belt, smoothly unfastening the buckle before sliding around to rest on her waist. Rey used her free hand to pick each of his shirt buttons undone and feel across his muscled chest and stomach. Poe bent his legs to hook his arms behind Rey's knees. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, one arm draped around his shoulders. 

Rey had always felt small to Poe, but he knew that despite her small build she could probably lift him with one hand. He walked her over to the counter near the kitchenette and sat her on the bench. He quickly shrugged off his shirt, before divesting Rey of hers; pulling it off over her head before tugging at her simple bandeaux wrap. She reached around and unwound it. Going back to kissing her, Poe's hands worked quickly to unfasten Rey's pants, and Rey lifted herself from the bench for him to pull them off. Poe Fell to his knees and both of Rey's hands went to his hair.

'That's very unsanitary.' came a voice from the other corner of the room. Rey's eyes snapped open, and with an involuntary force push Poe slid backwards on his knees, knocking his head against the wall. Finn started to laugh.  
'Finn!' barked Rey, 'When did you get back? You scared me!'  
Finn walked over to Rey and kissed her, an amused smile on his face.  
'I got back about 10 minutes before you did. I saw the award ceremony.' He noticed Rey beginning to squirm, her pupils blown wide and her lips swollen and pink. That was Poe's doing. Finn turned back to Poe, helping him up before kissing him as well.  
Rey watched the two men kiss and bit into her lip, her hands clutching the edge of the bench under her. Poe noticed over Finn's shoulder and smirked into the kiss, sliding his hand under the hem of Finn's shirt and moaning quietly into his mouth. Rey took a deep breath in. Finn deepened the kiss again and pressed Poe against the wall. 

They made out, putting on a show for Rey for a few minutes, until they heard a small whimper from the counter. Rey had a hand between her legs and her head tipped back, pretending not to watched. Finn and Poe looked at each other and smiled. Poe began to grind against Finn's leg, needing more friction and less clothing. Finn tugged his shirt over his head and began to pull at Poe's belt, fumbling with the clasp. Poe reached down to help and was soon stepping out of his pants. They could hear Rey breathing louder and louder, trying to make as little noise as possible. Finn dropped to his knees and looked up at Poe. 

Finn took Poe into his mouth and started to suck, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock and the other around the back of his knee. Poe tipped his head back against the wall, licking his lips. Finn made an appreciative noise.   
'Fuck...' whispered Rey, her fingers moving faster.   
Poe began to make deep growling noises, digging the tips of his fingers into Finn's neck to keep him still in order to thrust into his mouth. Poe took control of the speed, and Finn moaned around his cock. Poe nearly came from that alone, but held himself in check until he could hear Rey's breathing stutter. He opened his eyes and took in the lines of her body, taut with pleasure. Finally she opened her mouth and let out a low moan, every muscle in her body freezing. Poe looked down and found Finn's deep brown eyes watching him. He came with a shout.

Finn stood and kissed the corner of Poe's mouth before moving over to Rey. Poe crossed to the bed. Rey looked at Finn with heavy-lidded eyes. She was breathing hard. Finn lifted her gently to the bed. He turned to get a towel but was dragged backwards by two sets of hands. He lay down and Rey leaned over to kiss him. Poe watched lazily from his position, propped up with pillows against the headboard. Rey quickly rid Finn of his pants, straddling him without breaking their kiss. Finn put his hands on her hips, surprised by how warm she was. Before he could think, Rey had lowered herself onto his cock. She started moving slowly, watching Finn's face carefully. She braced herself against his chest and began to roll her hips at the end of her thrust. Finn's fingers tightened, probably leaving bruises in her hip bones. He took some deep breaths and tried to thrust upwards to meet her. Rey pushed his hips back down, smiling, before moving again, slower.

Poe's cock twitched interestedly and he took himself in hand. Finn whimpered quietly, watching Rey ride him, taking her time. She reached down and started rubbing her clit, tipping her head back. A minute later, when Rey's rhythm started becoming uneven and her breathing shaky, Poe moved closer to the two and wrapped his arms around her from behind. With one hand he took over rubbing her clit, with the other he hugged her close, his arm around her waist and his fingers splayed out over her ribs. She stilled, her head resting on Poe's shoulder. Finn began to thrust upwards, holding Rey's hips to steady himself.

Finn picked up the pace, watching his two lovers. Poe scattering kisses onto Rey's bared neck while she moaned quietly into his ear. He moved his hand and caressed her breast lightly before tweaking her nipple. Rey jumped and arched her back even more, changing the angle Finn was thrusting into her. He hissed and started thrusting with more abandon. Rey began to shake and gasp for breath and Poe moved his fingers faster, grinning down at Finn. 

Rey cried out, clutching Poe's arm and digging her fingers into Finn's chest. He felt her muscles clench around him and it sent him over the edge.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After cleaning up, the three of them lay in bed together quietly. Rey swore she would never let either of them get hurt again. Poe swore he'd never leave either of them behind. Finn promised himself that he'd never stop loving them.


End file.
